Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a 1973 American animated adventure film directed and produced by Wolfgang Reitherman. It is the 21st film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. The film was released on November 8, 1973. A live-action remake, Nottingham and Hood, is in development. Plot The traditional adventures of Robin Hood are narrated by Alan-a-Dale with the use of anthropomorphic characters. King Richard, the ruler of Nottingham, has left for the crusades, leaving his brother, Prince John, to usurp the throne. Prince John puts the citizens of Nottingham under oppressive taxation, enforced by the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss. However, Robin Hood allies himself with a band of outlaws, including Little John, Friar Tuck, and Alan-a-Dale, and they retrieve the money from Prince John and return it to the citizens. In response to this, Prince John orders a reward for Robin Hood's capture, but yearns no results. Robin Hood befriends the suffering citizens, including a young rabbit named Skippy, who he gives a bow and arrow. While testing the arrow with his friends, Sis and Tagalong, Skippy fires it into Prince John's courtyard, leading to an encounter with Maid Marian, Robin Hood's childhood sweetheart who had recently returned from a trip to London. Though they retain their love for each other, the two worry that Robin's outlaw status, as well as Marian being Richard's niece, will prevent them from being together. Prince John, aware of Robin Hood's attraction to Marian, holds an archery tournament, the prize being a kiss from Marian, knowing that Robin Hood will attend the tournament. Robin Hood attends the tournament, disguised as a stork. Sir Hiss discovers Robin Hood's identity, but is trapped in a barrel by Friar Tuck before he can warn Prince John. However, Robin Hood's masterful archery skills give away his identity, and he is captured and sentenced to death. However, Little John intervenes and manages to rescue Robin Hood, and they escape with assistance from Marian. They arrive in the forest and reunite with the other outlaws, and are joined by several citizens. However, an enraged Prince John orders their taxes increased, putting multiple citizens in debt and causing them to be jailed. Friar Tuck is also arrested and sentenced to death. Robin Hood learns of Friar Tuck's impending death and infiltrates Prince John's castle, freeing Tuck and the other jailed citizens and retrieving Prince John's stolen gold. As the citizens flee the castle, Robin Hood remains to rescue one of Widow Rabbit's children, but is trapped inside the castle as a result. Robin Hood battles the Sheriff throughout the castle, the confrontation resulting in the castle being set aflame. Robin Hood attempts to flee, but is attacked by the castle guards, forcing him to flee towards the tower roof. To escape the fire, Robin Hood dives into the castle moat and swims to safety. Prince John, who had bore witness to the ordeal, panics as the castle is destroyed as a result of the fire and angrily attacks Sire Hiss. In the aftermath, King Richard returns to Nottingham and has Prince John and his followers imprisoned for their actions. Richard also pardons Robin Hood and allows him to marry Marian. Skippy, inspired by Robin Hood, joins his menagerie. Cast *Brian Bedford as Robin Hood. *Phil Harris as Little John. *Peter Ustinov as Prince John/King Richard. *Pat Buttram as The Sheriff of Nottingham. *Ken Curtis as Nutsy. *George Lindsey as Trigger. *Barbara Luddy as Mother Rabbit/Little Sister. *Monica Evans as Maid Marian. *Carole Shelley as Lady Klucky. *Andy Devine as Friar Tuck. *Terry Thomas as Sir Hiss. *Billy Whitaker as Skippy. *John Fiedler as Father Sexton. *Sean Marshall as Toby. *Roger Miller as Alan-a-Dale. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Romance films Category:G-rated films Category:1973 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1970s films